


Kettle Calling the Pot

by FeatheredParrot



Series: Hawkdevil [2]
Category: Clint Barton - Fandom, Daredevil (TV), First Story - Fandom, Foggy Nelson - Fandom, Marvel, Probably more - Fandom, Probably really crappy, matt murdock - Fandom
Genre: Other, boi - Freeform, no ratings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredParrot/pseuds/FeatheredParrot
Summary: Pranks between Matt and Clint, mixing in other friends. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, I'll take any criticism. xD

**_The_** ticking and squeaking of wood underneath his feet was loud enough. Matt 'looked' up from his braille, that heart beat and smell of dog fur belongs to only one person.

" Clint? " It was strange, Clint never visits. Unless it's for a good reason.

" Uh, yeah. Um. So, uh. I need you to stand up, away from anything... electric. " Clint's heart sped up. What in the name of Hell's Kitchen was he doing? Matt slowly sat up, pushing his chair to the wall. He was way too serious.

" Clint, what happened? " Foggy's footstep were in the hallway.

" Nothing, just uh - " Clint was cut off, Foggy peeked through Matt's door with coffee. " **FUNYUNS!** " They both jumped. Water sloshed and hit the floor.

" Clint. " Matt's head snapped in his direction. " What was THAT? " Clint slammed his hand onto the table, making Matt flinch. Cold water drenched him. He yelped, smacking the bucket out of Clint's hand.

" Clint _f**king_ Barton. " Matt hissed at him.

" Mad Matthew. " Clint retorted, kicking the bucket at Matt. Then bolting out of the office.

" Uh... Matt? " Foggy called nervously, squished against the office door.

" I'm leaving my phone here. If I'm not back in an hour, get worried. " Matt threw his phone on the table.

" I'll tell Karen. "

" Thank you, " Matt tilted his head, catching the faint footsteps. Pushing past Foggy, towards the sound of Clint.

 

( I know this is short, but this is my first story.  ** _IF_** ** __**you ~~want another part, just ask.~~ I mean. What. )


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's revenge, and probably buckets more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two 
> 
> It was requested, yay..

 

Clint was filling up Lucky's bowl. Pitter patter.

Koooooosh! It was the best dam sound in the

world, in Clint's opinion. 

" Lucky! Cmere! " He whistled. 

No response. 

Unusual. 

" Lucky..? "

Clint tossed the bag to the ground, who cares

if there's a frickin mess??? This is Lucky! 

He bolted and skidded into couch. 

" SHI- " _That's definitely gonna leave a mark._

He thought bitterly. For now, finding Lucky.

Lucky would've come running to Clint by then.

Still no tapping of dull claws scraping against

the floor. It's strange how moods work.

Definitely to heroes like Clint. One minute he's

freaking out, then about to cripple and cry. He

felt dread in the pit of his stomach. 

" Clint, you friggin baby. " He stood up, anger

starting to boil over. " Get up and **GO FIND**

 **YOUR DOG!** " Clint jumped from the smack of

the wall and a muffled " Shut up! " 

Right. Apartments. 

Clint also wasn't expecting a yell and seeing

Matt getting dragged by... _Lucky_. Of f***ing

course! Matthew Murdock, a lawyer huh?  

" I'll show you the laws of physics, Murdock!

Hiding my dog in my own house! Screw you! "

There was no way Clint was letting Matt go

this time. Matt knew it. 

" I'll have you know, she has a very comfy bed

in the vents now. " Matt proudly took his hand

from Lucky's collar, wiping blood and ripped

skin on his shirt. " Bye Felicia. " Matt, lightning

fast I must add, opened the nearest window

and jumped out. 

" Have a nice fall! They say pussy cats always

land on their feet! " Clint called at Matt with

many more strings of insults and mocks. Clint

looked down at Lucky, who was staring out the

window, tail swishing and tongue lolling. 

" Let's go check out your new bed, ya sucker. " 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WAS REQUESTED.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt and Clint had gone missing. Avengers, Foggy, and Karen scrambling for answers. Foggy had rushed out of Nelson and Murdock door, panicking severely, Karen had gone and attempted to find Matt on the streets.

 

In Avengers Tower, they had split the group into two search teams. Bucky, Bruce, and Thor on one team. Steve, Tony, and Natasha on the other. Turning over the tower, exploring the vents, scouring the streets for Clint. 

 

At some point, Karen had crashed into Bruce. Tears were brimming in her eyes, holding up a picture of Matt and Foggy, then tapping Matt and asking if he'd seen him. 

Bruce had shaken his head, patting her shoulder. Then asked if she had saw, quoted, " A blonde, idiotic man with an ineffective bow, arrows, and quiver. "

 

Karen had given a shaky laugh, shaking her head slightly.

WIP

**Author's Note:**

> Jebus Crisp, it's Jason Bourne.


End file.
